


Finally (We’re here)

by evanescentdawn



Series: Elric Brothers [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Brotherly Love, Episode Tag, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, The hugs they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: The first thing that Al feels after getting his body back, is his brother’s hand in his.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric
Series: Elric Brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056977
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Finally (We’re here)

The first thing that Al feels after getting his body back, is his brother’s hand in his. Firm and warm, clasping on his weak, boney warms.

He thought he wouldn’t feel anything—not here, in this empty whiteness—but Al _does_.

He doesn't know how to describe it, how to put the experience into words. Sometimes breaks out in his chest, his eyes go wet and Al cries.

“Al,” Ed whispers, his eyes soft and creased, a smile large on his face. He’s crying, too.

“Sorry, Brother.” Al says, because he left his brother when he knows what that means.

Ed face twist, for a brief moment, and—

“I know,” He says, quiet. Looking straight at him, golden eyes sharp. Resignation, frustration, and anger, and pain twisted in his voice.

Al guilt weighs heavier in his throat.

“Sorry,” He chokes out, again. And this time, Ed carefully pulls him into a hug.

He’s so careful, so tender and gentle, it _aches_.

The second thing that Al feels is his brother’s embrace, his arms circling around him, the tickle of his hair brushing his cheeks and the steady press of his body against his. The cloth of his shirt on his face, Ed’s nose on his hair.

It hurts. It’s too much and not enough. Al grips on with as much as strength he can muster—which is admittedly not a lot. And he cries. He sobs, loud and uncontrollably and ugly.

He couldn’t before and it feels really nice to. To feel the burn of tears in his eyes, his chest heaving in and out.

It’s _freeing_.

Al missed it. He missed _this._

Ed presses a soft, quick kiss on his hair. And his hands are almost-bruisingly tight on his back. Ed definitely doesn’t mean it and while it hurts, Al doesn’t say anything—he _wants_ it.

After three years of not being able to touch his brother when he was right—there. Three years of longing and frustration and anger building up inside him, Al soaks it up greedily, until he can’t have _enough_.

They should be leaving, now. They should be going back to everyone.

They stay for a few more moments.

**Author's Note:**

> These brothers! Oh g o s h. I’m having a lot of feelings.
> 
> -
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! *grins* You’re a gem! ♥️


End file.
